ABSTRACT Effective cancer prevention and control requires a better understanding of the causes and risk factors for cancer as well as the development and testing of strategies to prevent cancer and improve the quality of cancer care. The mission of the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) is to conduct population-focused, multidisciplinary and translational cancer research, with the goal of developing preventive measures. These include early detection approaches and interventions needed to reduce cancer incidence, recurrence/progression and related deaths as well as improving health-related quality of life and care of cancer patients. Program research is organized around three research themes with the following aims: Aim 1: Cancer Epidemiology: To identify causes of cancer occurrence in at-risk populations and poor objective outcomes in cancer patients using epidemiologic methods. Aim 2: Viral Oncology: To understand the role of viruses in cancer, specifically human papillomavirus (HPV), human herpesvirus-8 (HHV-8), human T-lymphotropic virus 1 (HTLV-1) and hepatitis B virus (HBV), and the mechanisms and biomarkers of this oncogenesis as the basis for developing preventive, diagnostic and therapeutic strategies. Aim 3: Patient-Centered Outcomes and Palliative Care Research: To assess and determine how to improve patient-reported outcomes and the quality of care services, including palliative care. The CPC Program's portfolio of research addresses the causes of cancer and spans the cancer control continuum, from prevention to survivorship and end of life. The Program facilitates Intra- and Inter- Programmatic population-based, translationally focused research on cancer, including team science. It recruits and mentors new investigators whose research is compatible with its mission; coordinates seminars and other venues for information exchange on cutting-edge, population-focused research and methods; participates in state and local public health efforts to translate knowledge learned into improved practice; and generates knowledge informing cancer care across the cancer control continuum in the health system, the catchment area, nationally and globally. The Program benefits from the Maryland Cigarette Restitution Fund (CRF) at Johns Hopkins (2001?present) through support for new faculty recruitments and population-focused translational research pilot projects. The SKCCC, and particularly the CPC Program, is fully engaged in the Maryland state government's comprehensive cancer control planning and implementation and the Maryland State Council on Cancer Control. The CPC Program includes 36 members from 14 departments and three schools, and two members-in-development. NCI and other peer-reviewed support of Program members totals $18.4 million total costs. Program members have 707 publications?101 (14%) are Intra-Programmatic, 291 (41%) are Inter-Programmatic and 355 (50%) publications represent multi-institutional collaborations. The members are guiding future directions, including translation of Program findings into proof-of-principle intervention trials in the community and health care system, and strengthening collaborations with Johns Hopkins Community Physicians. The Program continues to conduct research aimed at eliminating disparities in the Johns Hopkins catchment area, with a focus on prostate, breast, colorectal and HPV-related cancers.